Forte Stollen
is the 4th and senior member of the Moon Angel Troupe. Confident, headstrong but mature, she arguably possessed the most experience out of her team and acted as their leader. She pilots the Happy Trigger. Appearance History Early Life Not much is exactly known of Forte's life before the events of the series but it is presumed that she was in military service long before she was chosen as a member of the Angel Wing. As evidenced by her wreath of knowledge around combat and warfare, it can be assumed she has had plenty of combat experience as a regular soldier. Galaxy Angel Forte is the leader of the Moon Angel Troupe. Being the oldest, Forte acts as the big sister of the group, often giving advice to others. Like many of the other characters in the first game, Forte is less than impressed with the appointment of Takuto as the commander of the Elsior and bluntly tells him that she will not consider him her commander until he proves himself. He eventually does, and she begins to trust him as much as she would her teammates on the Angels. Forte is the most experienced among the Angels, and is intimately familiar with such details as the mechanics of Milfeulle's luck as well as the workings of the Emblem Frames. She is fond of gunpowder weapons rather than laser weapons, even though gunpowder weapons are difficult to come by in the time period in which the games take place. In fact, Forte is so familiar with gunpowder weapons that she can assemble one with her eyes closed, and in fact she practices doing so every morning before breakfast. At the beginning of the first videogame, if Tact visits Forte in the hangar during the tour, Forte offers to teach Tact the perfect secret to being able to tell the other person's heart and feelings. Milfeulle interrupts by asking to learn the secret too, at which point Forte gives up. At least in the first videogame, the player never really does learn what secret Forte was talking about. Forte also believes that the battlefield can reveal what kind of person someone really is, whether they're a traitor, or really lucky, or a bad person, etc.; this is also part of the reason Forte has trouble trusting Tact at first because while Forte is aware that Tact is a good person (because Milfeulle likes him), Forte also understands that even good people can "turn into a savage beast" (to put it in Forte's words) on the battlefield. Forte takes an active interest in the well-being of the other Angels (for example, attempting to find the fortune-telling magazine since Vanilla was the only Angel who couldn't get her fortune told). She also really loves oden. Forte loves what she calls the warm feelings at her back, meaning she loves the feeling that she has allies that either she can trust or who can trust her, so she'll feel those warm feelings at her back even though she's far away. That is what Forte means by "trusting her back to someone." Forte also believes that if you sacrifice yourself, it's like saying you don't believe in yourself and that you treat yourself too lightly, plus you make everyone around you sad, so it's irresponsible. Of all the couplings, Takuto and Forte is the most mature, with Forte often advising Takuto. In the first game Galaxy Angel, if Takuto chooses to take her to the dance that occurs halfway into the game, the two of them share a drink together instead of dancing. Later on, after Forte is injured and Takuto is visiting, Forte mentions how the others think the two of them are a couple and asks if he's against the idea (predictably, he says no). When Elsior was in danger and surrounded by enemies, Forte uses her Strike Burst to destroy all of them. At the end of the game, Forte is assigned as the Vice-Commander of the Elsior while Lester is transferred elsewhere (to the regret of one of the operators, Almo, who has a crush on him). Moonlit Lovers In Moonlit Lovers, Forte is concerned with the arrival of Karasuma Chitose, a beautiful young recruit who seems to be just the kind of girl Takuto likes. At one point, during an invasion of fake Angels, it seems as Takuto thought that Forte and Chitose were willing to shoot each other. However, Takuto was wrong, and just to make sure, Takuto eventually manages to reassure her and the two take a vacation together. Eternal Lovers In Eternal Lovers, Forte is still together with Takuto on the Elsior and leads the Angel troupe. After her Angel Frame is remotely hijacked and forced to fire on the Elsior, Forte develops an inability to fire guns or fight, as she is crippled by the fear that she will hurt those she cares about. After her return to the Elsior after recovering from her injuries after being shot down, she rallies the Angel Troupe and leads them from the Elsior. With Takuto's help, she manages to overcome her problem and swears to fight to protect Takuto and returns to active duty. This, incidentally, means that Forte is the only Angel whose biggest story issue in Eternal Lovers (in her romantic story route) isn't Takuto's fault. In Milfeulle's and Mint's romantic storylines, their psychological problems result from injuries received from being shot down by Takuto; in Ranpha's, Vanilla's, and Chitose's romantic storylines, their psychological problems result from unstated fears about, and/or doubts in, Takuto's romantic behavior. But in Forte's case, her newfound and temporary fear of guns stems entirely from Forte's guilt over what the Happy Trigger was forced to do on account of sabotage. It should be noted that out of all six members of the Angel Troupe, Forte is one of only two Angels who does not, in all three games of the original trilogy, have a computer graphic depicting her kissing Takuto (the other is Mint). The first game has a picture of Ranpha and Takuto kissing by accident, the third game has a picture of Milfeulle and Takuto kissing at night in the park, the third game has a picture of Vanilla and Takuto kissing under the same circumstances as in the Milfeulle storyline, and the same goes for Chitose. But none of the Forte-centric computer graphics the player can earn show Forte and Takuto kissing. The only visual depiction of Forte kissing Takuto on the cheek is not in a computer graphic but rather in an "animated cutscene" at the very end of Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers. Galaxy Angel II In Galaxy Angel II, Forte was one of the two original Moon Angels who did not resign from the military. She stayed on the planet Seldor along with Chitose Karasuma and is a guard of a royal family in NEUE. She is responsible for training the new members of the Rune Angel Troupe abroad Luxiole. She drops off Kazuya at the Luxiole before heading back to Seldar. When Chitose leaves to go back to EDEN, Forte remains on Seldor when coup d'etat begins where she is forced to act as one of its accomplices for the planet's safety. She lets out a transmission to warn others to not approach Seldar and Tact approaches the planet to reason ith her. While not truly wanting to fight Tact, Forte fires upon the Luxiole and forces its retreat. She is forced to fight against Takuto and the Angels when Seldor is held hostage by enemy forces, who placed planet destroying Crust Breaker bombs around it. She admits to Takuto she is slightly happy about the situation, since she finally has a chance to match wits with the legendary hero Takuto Mayers. Despite having a numerical advantage (700 ships against Takuto and Ranpha's combined fleet of 400), Takuto's strategies prove superior and the Angels destroy the Crust Breakers. Now free to act, Forte rejoins the Luxiole and shares all the information she managed to gather about the enemy. She shares her reunion scene with Tact after their second reunion. It should be noted that Forte was seriously trying to defeat Takuto, since if she failed or held back Seldar would be destroyed. She held a sizeable number of her ships back, suspecting a trick by Takuto. She succeeded in seeing through his ploy, but her subordinates, arrogantly underestimating the power of the Luxiole and the Emblem Frames, failed to react in time despite her orders. After her rescue, she happily conceded defeat to Takuto. In response, Takuto congratulated Forte on smuggling data on the Crust Breakers to them via broadcasts, admitting victory might not have been so simple otherwise. Forte along with the other members of the Moon Angel Wing minus Chitose reunite and rescue Milfie in the Central Globe. They rejoin Chitose on the Elsior and pilot their old Emblem Frames to assist the Rune Angel Wing in fighting Verel and his remaining fleets. Personality Other Media Anime At age 22, Forte Stollen is first lieutenant and squad leader of the Galaxy Angels. A strong and brusque woman, she often leads the Angels into combat to victory, and usually gets their mission objectives completed. Her most notable characteristics are her above-average height and strength, large breasts prominently displayed by her elegant dress, superior marksmanship and knowledge of firearms, and left-eye monocle. Forte's life is rather complex and immersed in neverending conflict. She first learned how to use guns as a child trying to survive in the city where gunfights were frequent. A chance encounter with Volcott O. Huey brought her into the military academy and out of the harsh urban environment. In her military career prior to assignment to the Angels she served as infantry, her most notable role being the neutralization of experimental killer robots gone awry. At some point later on, however, she joined a revolutionary organization and fought for them before leaving. Forte, as Ranpha once put it, is a "man among women." She has a rough personality, believing in the virtues of brute force and generally leaping into things without much of a plan. Prone to violence, she often beat people up when annoyed or sometimes point her gun at others. She keeps a massive collection of firearms and artillery in her room and underneath her dress, her most favorite piece being a revolver she keeps at her side. Fond of drink, Forte often spends her free time chugging alcohol when not cleaning her guns. She is also prone to spending great deals of money at casinos. After her service in the Galaxy Angels, at age 26 Forte was given command of a battleship and had personally trained Lily C. Sherbet to lead the next generation of Angels. Manga She is the big sister of the Angel Troupe, often advising others and trying to help them with their problems. Forte also helps Takuto and gives him a little advice when it comes to "relationship problems". She is the one who has the least intimate relationship with Takuto in the manga, acting more as a big sister to him. Behind-the-scenes *Forte's Japanese voice actor is Mayumi Yamaguchi, she is played by Risa Shirakawa in the musicals and her English voice actor is Alison Matthews. *Forte's name means "strong" in italian, which compliments her appearance and personality. *Forte's last name comes from a German cake called stollen. Gallery Forte_54.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Screenshot (578).png Screenshot (595).png Forte_82.jpg|Forte Anime Concept Art Forte_83.jpg|Forte Anime Concept Art 2 Forte_84.jpg|Forte Anime Concept Art 3 Screenshot (817).png Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel